Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a supporting frame and, in particular, to a supporting frame capable of adjusting the supporting position.
Related Art
A computer is mainly composed of the case, power supply, mainboard, CPU, graphic card, interface card, RAM and the likes. Most of the above components are installed inside the case.
The graphic processor of the graphic card has powerful calculation ability, so the graphic card usually has longer length than other graphic cards or interface card. The long graphic card is generally inserted and supported by the socket only, so that the pins of the graphic card may be wore off and thus cause poor electrical contact.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a supporting frame that can be installed inside the host apparatus and adjust the supporting position.